falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Питтсбургские рабы
noicon|center noicon|center Питтсбургские рабы ( ) — организация The PittFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 44 и 304., дополнения Fallout 3; группа жителей Питте, надзираемая и управляемая рейдерами на момент 2277 года. Описание Предыстория После событий 2255 года, когда Братство Стали произвело зачистку большей части Питта от последствий троглодитового заболевания, выжившие мародёры объединились вокруг Ишмаэля Ашура на заводе. После того, как выяснилось, что в городе имеется исправная техника, которая могла обеспечить город промышленностью, Ашур примкнул к выжившим и пояснил суть затеи. Его идея состояла в том, чтобы осуществить технологический прорыв и найти средство от «ИТВ»''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 61.. Со своей внушительной силой, которая давала ему силовая броня, и своими обширными знаниями Ашур стал очень убедителен для остальных, которые его посчитали богом. Вселив веру в дикарей и мародёров, Ашур стал обучать их обращению с техникой, которая позволяла давать металлы, сплавы и в дальнейшем сделанное из них оружие и боеприпасы. Поскольку из-за зачистки города обитателям завода на тот момент мало что угрожало, люди решили действовать сообщаЗаписи Ашура.. Люди старались больше ухаживать за заводом, они смогли восстановить технику и запустить производство плавильных печей, домн и станков. Видя активную и плодотворную деятельность, некоторые из пришедших в Питт людей решили примкнуть к общине. Вести о зарождении промышленности в городе начали распространяться по Пустошам, некоторые общины стали вести с Питтом торговлю. Каждый прибывший в Питт человек стремился как-либо принести пользу, к примеру братья Медведи из-за проявления болезни вели себя агрессивнее остальных, что делало их превосходными поселения. Растущая община стала выполнять свои обычные функции — охрана территорий, поиск припасов, работа на заводском оборудовании и сбор сырья. Становление рабовладельческого строя Со временем влияние ИТВ нарастало и обитатели завода стали в большем количестве заболевать, дичать и/или перерождаться в трогов; некоторые из них умирали, мутировавшие зачастую сбегали. Чтобы компенсировать потери рабочей силы на заводе, Ашур старался захватывать в плен людей из окрестностей Питта. Для притока рабочей силы он решил брать в плен рейдеров, которые удерживали некоторые кварталы и окрестности Питта, и периодически досаждали атаками на завод. Демонстративно убивая лидеров банд, Ашур добивался насильного и добровольного подчинения остальных налётчиков. Захваченные в рабство люди, которые теперь были вынуждены работать в цехах, стали охраняться обитателями завода, которые стали надзирать за ними. Другие люди, которые были склонны к физическому труду больше остальных, позднее примкнули к рабам. Несмотря на регулярное пополнение рабочей силы, население города не росло из-за влияния ИТВ. С увеличивающимися потерями от смертей, одичания и болезней прежних обитателей завода требовалось больше рабочей силы, и Ашур прибег к услугам работорговцев из Парадиз-Фоллз с 2250-х ггРоллинс — мы закончили.. Число дикарей и трогов в Питте опять начало расти, в основном они пополнялись из числа мутировавших обитателей завода. В связи с тем, что над всеми опять нависла угроза, группа Ашура провела зачистку территорий вокруг завода и закрепилась в некоторых кварталах города ради доступа к источнику энергии. Занятые территории были обставлены укреплениями и осветительными установками, которые отпугивали трогов с наибольшей эффективностью. В конечном счёте положение дел в городе привело к образованию двух групп. Представители первой группы общины, в силу обстоятельств, были вынуждены осуществлять разнообразные работы на заводе, добывать сырьё, заниматься строительством и получением продукции. Другая группа, хорошо проявляющая боевое мастерство, должна была заниматься соблюдением и наведением порядка в поселении, выполнять снабжение Питта, а также заниматься охраной и захватом новых территорий. Взаимодействие двух групп давало основание для наиболее успешного развития города. Хоть Ашуру и не понравился порядок дел во введении рабского труда, он понимал, что из-за отсутствия лекарства от ИТВ город не мог иначе выжить. В дальнейшем рейдеры переселились в кварталы, где находилась подземная станция. Кварталы, что находились ближе к входу в Питт и по большей части граничили с заводом, стали называться «Нижним городом», здесь стали жить рабы. Доступ рабам в Верхний город был закрыт. Происхождение Преобладающая часть рабов родилась в 2240-2260-х гг., она жила по большей части в Питте и его окрестностях. Ранее эти люди были обычными обитателями Пустошей, которые старались выжить в Питте; другие вели рейдерскую жизнь. В ходе дальних разведок рейдерам Питта удавалось похищать людей из других районов Пустошей, но их было очень мало. Начав вести дела с работорговцами, рейдеры Питта допустили в город приток людей с более отдалённых мест — такие как Столичная Пустошь, Эри-Стретч, Ронто и маршруты по пути в Питт. Так на протяжении нескольких лет начала осуществляться «эмиграция рабочих», из-за которой началось смешение коренных обитателей Питта с людьми из других участков Пустошей. Наибольший приток рабов со Столичной Пустоши пришёлся на 2270-е гг. Многие из прибывших рабов не переживали условий Питта и зачастую погибали. В связи с тем, что в 2270-х гг. большую часть группы всё ещё представляли коренные обитатели Питта, которые долгое время были подвергнуты воздействию ИТВ, многие из рабов начали активно болеть и мутировать. ИТВ продолжало нарастать в таком масштабе, что от изначального состава рабов к 2277 году осталось немного более половины коренных обитателей Питта; именно они и самыми здоровыми и выносливыми людьми в городе. В связи с многочисленными мутациями рабы потеряли своих родных и знакомых, которые превратились в трогов и сбежали с завода. Деятельность Несмотря на невзгоды, многие рабы стараются держаться вместе и помогать друг другу. Со временем в качестве лидера рабов стала выступать Медея, образованная женщина, которая старалась заботиться о других; в последующем она завела среди рабов много друзей. Некоторым она даже привила чувство удовлетворения в нынешней рабской жизни и вселила надежду, что когда-нибудь рейдеры дадут им свободу. Адан и некоторые другие приняли учения даосизма к себе близко и стали более довольны своим положением''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 501: «''It is from the Tao Te Ching, and Adan’s taken it to mean he shouldn’t be miserable, as his current enslavement is misery enough''.». Некоторые рабы стали дорожить другими и старались поддержать их в беде. Добившись в некотором роде объединения рабов, Медея стала самым уважаемым членом «семьи» работяг Питта. Благодаря её стараниям приближённые к ней люди стали вести себя терпимее и теплее в сравнении с другими рабами, и в особенности с рейдерами. Каи решила заниматься приготовлением еды, используя остатки трогов, а Нола начала заниматься врачеванием. 220px|thumb|Заводской рабочий с автопилойНесмотря на старания Медеи, другие невольники рейдеров остались недовольны своим положением и стали строить планы побега, убийств рейдеров и свержения Ашура. Чтобы в дальнейшем отомстить хозяевам, некоторые начали собирать инструменты и автозапчасти, чтобы в дальнейшем из них сделать оружие — автопилыFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 118: «''The standard equipment used by most Pitt Slaves to cut metal''».. Под предлогом необходимости резки и обработки металла, а также защиты от трогов рабам было легче носить с собой данный инструмент. Однако со временем, чтобы охранники не примечали их часто в ношении оружиея, рабы решили скрывать инструменты. С дальнейшей добычей материалов количество произведённых автопил увеличивалось, их чинил и производил Марко. В качестве материалов он по большей части детали автомобилей, которые рабы находят на заводском дворе и отдавал лишь тем, в ком был уверен, что тот пойдёт против рейдеровПро изготовление из инструментов упоминает Медея и рабы-заговорщики.Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 112: «''The Auto Axe is a Steel Saw fitted with car engine parts to increase its attack damage''».Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 502: «''The Marco makes them out of the old car parts the breakers drag in from the city''».. 220px|left|thumb|Рабочий около печи Выполняя тяжёлые и опасные физические работы, рабы трудятся до потери сил, это ослабляло их иммунитет, делая организм наиболее восприимчивым к ИТВ. Когда рабы не валятся от усталости, не умирают от недоедания или не страдают от ИТВ, они работают над производством стали''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 501: «''When they aren’t collapsing, dying of malnutrition, or being wracked with “sickness,” slaves are put to work in steel production''».. Добытое сырьё на заводе идёт на расплавку и выливается в гигантские плавильные прессы под контролем непрерывных действий рабов, за которыми стали постоянно наблюдать рейдеры''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 530: «''Raw materials are melted down and poured into giant smelting presses by a relentless force of indentured slaves, while the upper walkways are patrolled by Pitt Raiders''».. Все рабы добывают сырьё для завода и изготавливают из него боеприпасы, оружие, одежды и запчасти, которые пошли на совершенствование другого оружия и брони. Помимо производства, рабы также занимаются эксплуатацией и проверкой заводского оборудования. Самим же заводом заведует мастер Эверетт, который с остальными рейдерами проверяет работы и даёт команды на сбор стальных чушек на заводском дворе, куда не хочет соваться ни один раб''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 72''. Поскольку большинство рабочих погибало на этом задании, так и не принеся нужного количества сырья, Эверетту, как ничего другого, оставалось периодически опять просить рабов выбирать себе сборщиковСо слов Медеи: «''Снаружи литейного цеха полно старых стальных чушек. Периодически мастер отдает приказ их собирать. Это, считай, смертный приговор, поэтому они сами никого не назначают. Заставляют нас самих выбирать, кто пойдёт''».. 200px|thumb|Зона обработки в Нижнем городе Помимо завода, рабы трудятся также в Нижнем городе. На главной площади, что расположена перед входом в город, имеется зона обработки металла и автомобилей. Рабы с автопилами под надзором рейдеров на верхних ярусах неустанно обрабатывают металлические конструкции. Смесь усталости и страха мешают им говорить как друг с другом, так и с кем-либо другим''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 501: «''The main square has been turned into a processing area where Pitt Slaves cut down steel girders with dangerous bladed tools. Others are using blowtorches or stoking furnaces. A mixture of fatigue and fear prevents them from conversing with you''».. Отношение с рейдерами У рейдеров, которые стали снабжать рабов припасами и обеспечивать им защиту, с самого начала становления иерархии сохранилось презрительное, недоверчивое и низменное отношение к рабам. Рейдеры постоянно пытаются узнать планы и заговоры рабов относительно воровства, контрабанды стальных чушек, побегов, уклонений от работы и невыполнения планов на заводе''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 81.. 220px|thumb|Порка раба в Нижнем городе Из разговоров некоторых рейдеров становиться ясно, что некоторые из них ради смеха иногда заставляют рабов раздеваться, после чего выгоняют во двор на растерзание трогам. Во время надзоров за рабами рейдеры часто их задирают из-за скуки. В случае неповиновения рейдеры зачастую не против прибегнуть к побоям и расстрелам, из-за чего община терпит убыль населения. Во время патрулирования скука рейдеров порой достигает предела — некоторые из них ради прикола хотят взять на мост троих рабов, одного трога и брамина, в которых они решаются кинуть гранаты и посмотреть что будет. Другие высказывают интерес по поводу того, что произойдёт, если напоить одну из рабынь. Одни не против стрелять под ноги рабам как во время из перерыва, так и во время работы. Другие даже выражают восхищение, когда кто-либо из рабов погибает, и подбрасывают им взрывчатку. Многочисленным охранникам нравится своя работа — они любят пить пиво и орать на рабов. Многочисленным рейдерам, видевших жалкое существование рабочих Питта, оставалось только подгонять их на выполнение работ. Несмотря на многочисленные моменты жестокого обращения, Ашур отмечает, что те рейдеры, которые когда-то сами были рабами, относятся к тем более благосклонно и понимающе, а бывшие рейдеры, которые жестоко поступают с рабочими, наказываются. Некоторые рейдеры из-за этого дали рабам право выбирать наиболее способных и готовых к неприятностям людей, чтобы справиться со сбором чушек на заводском дворе. Некоторые рейдеры Питта даже рискнули заняться сбором чушек сами, чтобы облегчить участь рабов. Чтобы поднять дух невольников, владыка Питта стал настаивать на том, чтобы все рейдеры стали называть рабов «рабочими» в знак того, что они когда-нибудь могут получить свободу. Ашур, став называть рейдеров солдатами, стал их поправлять насчёт рабов, если кто-то говорил иначе. Рейдеры, в свою очередь, следуя наставлению Ашура, зачастую стали называть питссбургских рабов работниками; иногда по старинке они могут называть их выродками, отбросами и рабами, но некоторые из них поправляют себя после своих слов. Сам же Ашур хочет, чтобы люди в Питте не подвергались жестокости и не испытывали рабской ноши. После того, как будет изобретено и получено в больших масштабах лекарство от радиации и мутаций, Ашур планирует даровать рабочим Питта свободу. 200px|left|thumb|Позорные столбыУгнетённые массы питтсбургских рабов всегда доблестны, когда встают против своих хозяев, но они также и послушны, если попадают под их удар''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 49: «''A downtrodden lot, Pitt Slaves are valiant when they rise up and are docile when under the iron fist of the Pitt Raider''».. Сами же рабы зачастую терпимо относятся к рейдерам, но в свете нарастающих проблем идут против них и отказываются работать. Беглецы, отступники и избегающие труда рабы подвергались различным наказаниям — некоторых выгоняли на заводской двор на съедение трогам, другие были жестоко избиты, третьи были убиты напоказ остальным, другие подвергались различным казням, к примеру, на позорных столбах. Сами же рабы являются пассивными участниками в плане экономики Питта. Среди тех, кто пробился в рейдеры, не имеется какого-либо сильного желания торговать и вести дела с угнетателями''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 73.. Несмотря на это, некоторые рейдеры стараются поддержать мир — это означает такое уничтожение трогов и нерадивых рабов, которое позволяет сохранить как можно больше рабочей силы. Видя как рабочие чаще проносят автопилы на завод, рейдеры стали бдительнее следить за ними. Путь наверх Видя тяжёлое положение рабов, Ашур решил проводить среди них отбор с целью пробить их в более выгодное для них положение рейдеров Питта, заодно и увеличив число опытных бойцов. Желающие заполучить себе свободу должны были выиграть бои в Дыре, после чего они освобождались от труда на заводе. В Дыру рабы могли проносить любое оружие, по окончании боёв их лечили от радиации. Проблемой было то, что некоторые рабы, зная, что они будут драться на потеху рейдерам, не захотели убивать своих товарищей. Это вынуждало выходить на схватки в Дыре людей, по большей части не имеющих тесных связей с рабами и желающих освободиться от рабского труда. С учётом того, что ИТВ вызывало агрессию, такие бои позволяли уменьшить число проявляющих одичание людей. Выжившие, которым удалось выстоять в схватках, стали рейдерами. Многие храбрые из рабов были убиты, пытаясь стать «свободными»''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 531: «''Many a brave slave has been slain while attempting to become “free”''».Со слов Медеи: «''Время от времени Ашур открывает арену. Любой раб может сразиться там с гладиаторами. Если победишь — получишь свободу. И самое главное, получишь аудиенцию у Ашура. Для раба это единственная возможность поговорить с ним напрямую''».Точные данные о том, сколько из рабов вышло рейдеров, неизвестны. Высокие требования в отборе, суровость боёв и заявления Федры дают понять, что отбор в рейдеры прошло мало людей (Федра упоминает о двух-трёх). В то же время данные руководства, слова Ашура, Медеи и Дюком дают основания, что их было намного больше. Дюк и Ашур обосновывают нежелание нынешних рейдеров раскрывать своё прошлое из-за негативной памяти к тем событиям.. Некоторые из бывших рабов, что пробились в рейдеры и ощутили вкус свободы, стали просто игнорировать остальных и решили заняться своими обязанностями. Другие просто обрадовались шансу, что теперь могут не работать на заводе и теперь заняты тем, что муштруют как своих бывших сотоварищей, так и новых прибывших рабов. Некоторые бывшие рабы забыли о своей прежней жизни и воспользовались своей привилегией — они стали продвигаться в схватках с наименее сильными рабами, тем самым уменьшив без того малые шансы рабочих пробиться наверх. Некоторые рейдеры, испытывая желание подраться в Дыре, также хотят выступить в схватках. Побеги Рабы периодически пытаются бежать на северную сторону моста; большая часть из них погибает от рейдеров, мин, дикарей и , обитающих на берегу; также рабы умирают при побеге из-за неосторожности''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 525: «''On the north side of the bridge, slaves periodically attempt to flee and are blown apart by the many scattered mine traps''».. Немногие, кто смог перейти мост, попадают к группе рейдеров-перехватчиков в депо, которые занимаются отловом беглецов и предупреждением о врагах''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 524: «''A small scouting party of Pitt Raiders guards this yard, ready to report back to the main gate if any enemies are spotted or is slaves try to escape''».. Многие, кого рейдеры успевали отловить, уводили с депо и моста назад в Питт. Некоторые беглецы, осознав безысходность своего положения, просто возвращались в Питт. Лишь единицам удавалось сбежать из города. Весть о лекарстве от мутаций В связи с тем, что Ашура по имени Вернер захотел украсть лекарство от мутаций и радиации''DialogueExportDLC01Sandra.txt: «Последним, кто пытался это провернуть, был Вернер''»., а также предпринял попытку свергнуть Ашура, он приговорён к рабству, сослан в Нижний город и был заключён в рабский ошейникFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 102—103.. Не останавливаясь на этом, Вернер стал думать над другим планом по захвату лекарства. Он рассказал Медее о секрете рейдеров, который может избавить рабов и их детей от болезней и благодаря которому они могут приобрести свободу. Приютившая у себя Вернера Медея была посвящена в подробности плана Вернера. Придя к заключению, что из-за попытки свержения Ашура и пребывания бывшего рейдера в Нижнем городе никто из местных рабов не будет допущен к Ашуру и его секрету, Вернер решает сбежать и завлечь достаточно сильных людей с Пустошей для кражи лекарства для рабов''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 496., от которых Вернер ждёт поддержки. Самим же лекарством должна была заняться Медея, которая с помощью Марко должна была снабжать рабов оружием. В этом случае лекарство должно было стать заложником рабов, чтобы Ашур дал им свободу и не претендовал в дальнейшем на правлениеСо слов Медеи: «''Нет, мы рассчитывали, что ты украдёшь лекарство для наших детей и по совместительству заложника в борьбе за нашу свободу''».. На момент приобретения спасительного лекарства рабы должны были продержать его как можно дольше, чтобы получить из него больше средств от мутаций. В случае гибели Ашура Вернер и Медея допускают также, чтобы источник лекарств навсегда остался у них. В отличие от Медеи, Вернер видит этот план в качестве способа вернуться к правлению Питтом, он не испытывает особой привязанности к рабам. Чтобы выполнить первую часть своего плана, он решается сбежать из Питта и заняться поиском нужных людей на Пустоши. Заранее обговорив условия плана, Вернер приказал Медее никому не выдавать их задумок и ждать его с приглашённым человеком из Пустошей. Благодаря своим познаниям в электронике Вернеру удаётся деактивировать рабский ошейник и из Питта. Будучи умелым мастером переодевания и скрытности, Вернеру удалось добраться до Столичной Пустоши. Медея, оставшись в Питте, стала основной подозреваемой в городе после побега Вернера. Из-за того, что она долгое время провела за разговорами с Вернером, рейдеры установили за ней круглосуточную слежку. Несмотря на это, Медея через друзей оповестила, что имеется план по освобождению рабов, при этом не посвятив рабочих в подробности. Большинство рабов, узнав о том, что у них появился шанс освободиться, обрадовались и стали ждать указаний и новостей от Медеи. Нынешний момент В 2277 году, после отбытия Вернера, всё ещё сохраняется прежний порядок вещей в Питте — в условиях рабовладельческого строя питтсбургские рабы всё ещё терпят невзгоды тяжёлого рабочего труда. Спустя годы рабства бедные невольники наблюдали многочисленные расправы и издёвки рейдеров над рабами, смерть близких и знакомых, а также перерождение людей в трогов. Со временем недовольство рабов росло, а ожидание того, что скоро будет поднят бунт, вселяло в некоторых надежду. 220px|thumb|Раб проверяет оборудование Некоторые рабы, зная о лекарстве, начали подговаривать других рабов со стороны на бунт. Некоторые согласились присоединиться, помня обиды на рейдеров и имея желание получить свободу. Некоторые рабочие не согласились, посчитав, что они имеют слишком мало шансов на победу, и в случае проигрыша они подвергнутся пыткам и смерти. Несмотря на наибольшую сплочённость в рядах рабов, некоторые вызывали недоверие — именно они и выясняли планы рабов и сообщали хозяевам важные сведения. Осуществляя при необходимости некоторые отвлекающие манёвры, питтсбургские рабы отводят внимание рейдеров от работ Марко и передач оружия с припасами. Несмотря на осторожность, некоторых рабов ловили и наказывали. Пытаясь сохранить жизнь своих друзей, некоторые рабы предприняли попытку пойти за них на опасные задания. Питтсбургское восстание Засланный Вернером в Питт Одинокий Путник выполнял самую трудную работу обитателей города — сбор стальных чушек на заводском дворе. Именно эта тяжёлая работа и была выбрана Медеей, чтобы Путник оставался незамеченным для рейдеров Питта, которые настороженно относятся к людям не из Питта. Сами же рабы на момент нахождения Одинокого Путника в городе выполняли отвлекающие манёвры для охраны, чтобы дополнительно притупить внимание рейдеровСо слов Медеи: «''Мы не можем постоянно отвлекать охрану''»; «''Учись изображать бурную деятельность, а то тебя быстро вычислят. И стоит им приглядеться, они сразу поймут, что ты не отсюда. Так что я пошлю тебя на работу, где ты не будешь мозолить охране глаза''».. На этих моментах будущие бунтовщики активно подготавливались к восстанию, запасаясь оружием и химикатами. В дальнейшем Путнику удалось выиграть все бои на Арене и стать рейдером Питта, чтобы пройти к Ашуру и выкрасть лекарство. В промежутке времени с момента победы Путника в Дыре до достижения им Крепости питтсбургские рабы по плану Вернера старались равномерно распределиться по Верхнему городу, чтобы отвлечь рейдеров, которые будут атаковать Одинокого Путника с украденным лекарством. В том случае, если Путник не возьмёт лекарство, рабы, чьи ожидания по поводу свободы не оправдаются, станут враждебны к главному герою. Если Путник осуществит план Вернера, то Верхний город и Крепость будут оставлены без света, эти места активно начнут заполонять троги. Мутанты окажут сопротивление обитателям Верхнего города; выжившие рейдеры отстранятся от рабов. Саботаж приведёт к потере больших территорий и ресурсов Питта, а также гибели большинства рейдеров и рабов. Немногочисленные выжившие рабы останутся жить в Нижнем городе и на заводе, они выбьют оставшихся там рейдеров. Пытаясь быстрее заполучить свободу и лекарство от болезни, рабы будут помогать Медее в исследованиях и получении лекарства. Несмотря на приближение к цели, рабы по большей части будут волноваться, ругаться и порой враждовать между собой из-за близости рейдеров и трогов в Верхнем городе, а также скудных запасах продовольствия. Медея, и без того уставшая от ежедневных работ, будет периодически разнимать недовольных. Первую вакцину изготовят Вернер и Медея; Вернер, используя всё необходимое оборудование и припасы в укрытии, начнёт работы по извлечению лекарстваСо слов Медеи: «''Вернер сообщил мне, что скрывается на заводском дворе. У него есть всё необходимое для того, чтобы выделить лекарство''».Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 518: «''Enter Wernher’s hideout, and you’re quickly ordered to place “the brat” in the crib he’s had constructed, so he can start the tests''»., а Медея завершит его работу и изготовит вакцину''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 520: «''Midea has made a little progress with the kid too; there are steps toward a Radiation Cure, and you’re the first to receive the antidote! ».. В том случае, если Путник отказался брать лекарство из Крепости, то бунтующие рабы будут убиты рейдерами, а немногочисленные выжившие будут продолжать работать на заводе. После этого рейдеры станут меньше издеваться над выжившими рабочими, но в связи с нуждами промышленности они будут заставлять их работать до потери сил. Единственными утешениями для рабочих станут надежды о поддержке от своих собратьев, а также то, что проводимые медицинские исследования положат начало масштабному производству вакцин от болезней и мутаций. Каков был точный исход восстания, в котором ключевую роль сыграл Одинокий Путник, остаётся неизвестным. Члены организации }} Квесты Заметки * Рэмси подаёт рабов в Питт за стандартные 200 крышек, в то время как Одинокий Путник может снабжать Ворчуна рабами за 250 крышек. * Несмотря на то, что Ашур даёт наставления рейдерам о том, что рабов надо назвать рабочими, он сам их иногда называет рабами. * Питтсбургские рейдеры, следуя наставлению Ашура, порой следуют привычке и поправляют себя, если назовут людей рабами. * В отличие от рейдеров, которые имеют больше средств против радиации, рабы в большинстве своего состава имеют внешние признаки ИТВ. * Убийство рабов вызовет снижение очков кармы. * На моменте взятия Мари из колыбели Сандра может сказать, что рабы не способны выделить лекарство. Тем не менее, случай с Вернером и Медеей опровергает это момент. * Многие безымянные и именные питтсбургсие рабы негативно отзываются в отношении Федры. * На момент игры Сандра и Ашур так и не изготовят вакцины в достаточном количестве, чтобы освободить рабов. * После прохождения заключительного квеста некоторые безымянные и именные рабы не будут вступать в диалог с Одиноким Путником. На попытки побудить их к разговору они будут отвечать «''Уходи''». Примечательно, что звукового сопровождения при этой фразе не имеется. * В том случае, если все стальные чушки будут собраны Одиноким Путником, то Эверетт не будет выводить людей на заводской двор; он будет нанимать рабов искать другие металлы в менее опасные постройки. Появление Примечания }} de:Pitt-Sklaven (Fraktion) en:Pitt slaves (faction) es:Esclavos de la Fosa (facción) uk:Піттсбурзькі раби Категория:Организации The Pitt Категория:Рабы Питта